Temptation
by FableLiterature
Summary: “I Sirius Black, love thee Remus Lupin.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Padfoot, you're drunk, stop talking nonsense.” RL.SB.SLASH


Temptation

A story by xxacidxx

Remus rolled over in his bed and groggily opened his eyes, aware that the light was streaming onto his bed, even though he was positive that he'd shut the curtains the night before...

As he slowly became aware of his surroundings he realized he was nose to nose with none other than Sirius Black. The werewolf gave a start and jumped into a sitting position.

"Morning!" Sirius chimed standing up from his kneeling position, his hands hiding something behind his back.

"Blimey." He gasped, running a hand through his hair. "What in Merlin's name are you doing Padfoot?" The tawny haired youth yawned and pushed Sirius out of the way as he stood up and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"And it's only seven in the morning. What's wrong with you? You're usually asleep 'till noon on a Saturday." He continued giving Sirius a quizzical look.

"But today is _special_, Moony!" The animagus said grinning broadly.

"Whys that?" Remus asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's your _birthday_, or had you forgotten?"

Remus groaned and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Remy, mate," The scraggly-haired teenager followed him and blocked off the door to the bathroom. "You're _sixteen_! We're going to have a huge party with loads of _gorgeous_ birds. And butter beer, and fire whiskey. Loads and loads of fire whiskey." Sirius licked his lips at the thought.

"It's just another excuse for you to get bladdered." Remus shook his head and tried to move Sirius.

"Don't you want your prezzie first?"

"No."

"Oh come on!" Sirius moved his hands from behind his back, offering the box he held to Remus.

It was wrapped in old comic pages, and the figures still moved around on the box, leaping, flipping, and just overall crime fighting.

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything." Remus said, but he tore into it anyway, coming face to face with three giant bars of Honey Dukes chocolate and two boxes of Sugar Quills.

"Thanks, mate." Remus patted Sirius' shoulder and then set the sweets on his bed, heading into the bathroom, which Sirius was no longer guarding.

The animagus looked a bit dejected and went back to sit on his bed, already forming plans in his head for Remus' big birthday bash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius and James finally got Remus to go to the party, and had went about inviting people and making sure they had a big stock of butter beer and fire whiskey. Remus' only condition was that the party was not his birthday, it was just a party, and that no banners were to be hung.

This of course, was out of the question, and even though Sirius and James had agreed to Remus' conditions, plastered large banners all over the Gryffindor Common Room.

Finally the time came and Sirius and James allowed Remus to come out of the dorms, where they had confined him. They lead him out towards the stairs and then down them. He looked around, saw the banners and almost wound up to slap the two of them. The only thing that stopped him was that there was a large crowd of people in front of him all yelling 'Happy Birthday Remus' at the same time.

A large blush spread over the werewolf's face and he merely cast a look of hatred at his two best friends and then stepped forward to accept the butter beer Peter was offering him. He wandered over to where Lily was and started chatting to her and her friends, trying to ignore the banners on the walls.

The night progressed with much drinking and soon both James and Sirius were so out of it they had trouble walking. James was hanging off of Lily, confessing his love for her and she was trying to get him to lay down on the couch but he kept insisting he could stand. However, every time he tried, he'd wobble a bit and then begin to fall. Lily of course attempted to catch him and the result was both of them tumbling to the ground.

Sirius was not quite as plastered as James and was now urgently telling Remus he needed to speak to him, so the werewolf indulged his drunk mate and helped him up the stairs to their dorm. He set the animagi on his bed and then went about to helping him take his shoes off.

Sirius, like a doll, sat limply and let Remus take them off, when the werewolf had finished, he was pulled up beside Sirius.

"What is it Pads?" He asked trying to keep how exasperated he was out of his voice.

"I _have _to tell you something." He drawled trying to make eye contact with his friend. "Now...now, now," He lifted a shaking finger to point it accusingly at the tawny haired teen. "_You_, Moony, have been avoiding me all night."

Remus went to make a retort but Sirius silenced him by putting a finger to the other boys lips. "Not finished." He said bluntly. "And it hurts me, Moony, hurts me you see. You see, it's because, well, if you'll forgive me for being frank, I, Sirius Black," He has kept his face solemn until this point, but now the 

black haired young man burst into a fit of laughter. "No, no, no, shhhh Sirius. Compose yourself." He said, taking a few deep breaths and returning to his 'serious' face. "I Sirius Black, love thee Remus Lupin."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, love you too mate now take off your shirt so you can go to bed."

"No, no, no, you misunderstood me." Sirius seemed quite upset by this. "I _love_ you. Loveeee you. As in, i-could-shagg-you-'till-you're-black-and-blue."

"Padfoot, your drunk, stop talking nonsense."

But, suddenly Sirius seemed quite sober. This thought scared Remus.

"Not nearly as drunk as I let you believe. Maybe it was easier." Sirius gave a some-what sloppy shrug.

"How _could _you? This is so wrong. You can't feel like that. Stop messing with my mind." Remus stood up and narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"Why is it wrong?" The animagus was still drunk, but sober enough to understand he was being rejected. "I can't help how I feel."

"You disgust me." The lycan spat at him before he turned and stormed out of the room.

Sirius crashed back onto his bed and groaned, willing sleep to come swiftly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus decided he would like nothing better than to bury his head in the sand and leave it there for the rest of his life. His best mate Sirius had just confessed to loving _him_. Of all the people in Hogwarts, why him? He wasn't anything special, there were a lot more attractive people who were a lot more fun. Remus didn't appear queer, did he? He wasn't femme, he didn't like to touch other men. What, had Sirius actually thought he could _convert_ him? Him, Remus Lupin, a queer? Not a chance.

No, he'd just have to ignore Sirius until he came to his senses and admitted it was just a drunken mistake. Love Remus? The thought was comical, nay _laughable_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius woke up with his head pounding. It felt like someone was tap dancing inside his head and they were horrible at it. He groaned and groggily opened his eyes, catching the light and like a vampire he felt 

burned by it. It's intensity hurt him and he rolled away from it seeing Remus in front of him with a glass of water and cap full of hangover potion. He slowly sat up and accepted the medicine downing it and then washing the vile taste down his throat with the water.

"About last night Remy—" Sirius started, his voice crackling like fire. He was cut off however by Remus.

"Forget about it, people say stupid things when they're drunk all the time. I'll just pretend it never happened." Remus gave a tight smile and went back to his own bed, folding something with his back turned to Sirius.

"I meant every word." Sirius said incredulously. "It wasn't just drunken canter."

"Oh." Remus sighed. "Then until you come to your senses, I'm not going to be around you." He finished folding his clothes and then walked out of the dorm, leaving Sirius flabbergasted in his wake.

"Bugger." Sirius murmured realizing rejection was far worse than a hangover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the course of the day every time that Sirius spotted Remus, if he blinked the lycan was gone. He had a sick feeling in his stomach that he'd made a terrible mistake. What had he been doing telling him? He couldn't ever say his feelings were a lie though, he wouldn't admit to that. Maybe he'd have to though...he didn't want Moony mad at him forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus was finding avoiding Sirius harder than he'd imagined. It seemed that everywhere he went the Animagi was close at his heels and he had to make a couple quick escapes. He didn't really like avoiding his friend, but what choice did he have? The feelings that Sirius had told him frightened him. He didn't really know what to think. He'd never imagined Sirius as gay, he was always bringing so many girls in...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night when Sirius came into the room Remus was just getting into bed. He surged forward and grabbed his arm, stopping the werewolf from getting in.

"Moony, I'm sorry but I can't tell you my feelings are a lie. They aren't." Sirius blurted out desperatly. Thank Merlin that James and Peter were nowhere to be seen.

Remus shook off Sirius' hand. "Good night, Sirius." The tawny haired youth said stiffly before getting between his sheets and closing the bed hangings.

The black haired teen moved away from Remus' bed and fell back onto his emitting a hopeless sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the confines of his bed hangings Remus felt his heart race. Would Sirius never leave him be? He could still feel where Sirius had gripped him with his strong hands. They had been sort of soft though...

What?! Remus chastised himself. He could not be having such...such _wrong_ thoughts. It was impure. The little voice in his head reminded him that he was a werewolf, and that one can not get much more impure, but he pushed that aside, convinced he was in the right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two days were quite similar to the rest with one exception; Sirius was getting mad. Now he would roughly grab Remus and pull him aside, shaking Remus and demanding that he talk to him.

Remus would stare blankly ahead until Sirius would shove him against the wall and stalk off. Once the Animagus was out of sight he would squeeze his eyes shut and take a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. He knew Sirius would never really hurt him, not intentionally anyway. Had ignoring him really been the best way to handle this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the fourth day Sirius was completely changed. He no longer stalked Remus, and when he saw him he said not a word. That night however, he was waiting on Remus' bed for him. James and Peter were conveniently gone, as usual (Had Sirius planned that?). Before the lycan had time to turn around and walk out Sirius was up and blocking the door. He closed it and then took a step towards Remus.

"I can't stand this, Moony." His voice was soft and vulnerable.

"Sirius, let me out."

"No...you don't really hate the idea do you, Remy?" Sirius took a step closer to Remus, who knew he should have backed up too, but didn't.

"What idea?"

"Me...and you." Sirius was closer now, only a few inches from Remus' mouth.

"Sirius." Remus warned, squeezing his eyes shut.

The Animagus closed the distance between them and softly kissed Remus.

At first all the werewolf did was go rigid, but soon, without permission from his brain, he returned it.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and pulled him closer. It was now that Remus' brain kicked in and he shoved Sirius off violently, running his sleeve over his mouth in disgust.

"Get off me!" He yelled his face flushing. "You sick freak of nature."

The words stung Sirius so much that he had no control over what came next. "I'm the freak of nature? I don't turn into a cruel monster every month! Take a look in the mirror."

Remus looked like he might cry and hurried out of the dorm.

Sirius swore and kicked the bed, not even allowing himself to wince at the pain that shot up his foot and into his leg.

What had he done?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus hated himself. He hated that he couldn't get that kiss out of his mind, that he couldn't accept Sirius even when he had accepted Remus' lycanthropy, and hated that he had kissed back. He wanted to just rewind and then forget it had ever happened. Too bad there weren't any spells like that. He didn't know if he could face Sirius again, not after last night's incident. He couldn't think about it without thinking of the kiss and getting chills. The chills confused Remus because he couldn't tell whether they felt good or bad. The new emotions that seemed to be surging through him both confused and scared him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What Sirius needed was a peace offering. He felt horrible for what he said, he hated that he always spoke without thinking. It was one of his weaknesses.

Sirius decided what he needed was a chocolate pie. Two of Remus' favourite foods combined into one beautiful creation. Of course, he wasn't going to make it, he'd get one from the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, pie in hand, Sirius found Remus reading in the common room. He approached him slowly, standing a good five feet away.

"Moony, I just want to talk. I brought a peace offering, see?"

Remus set down his book and glared at Sirius.

Sirius audibly swallowed and then continued. "I'm really sorry about last night, not sure what came over me. I hope we can still be friends. Just forget I ever said anything about...well, you know...See the pie?" He said awkwardly, holding out the aluminum pie plate filled with chocolate and whip cream.

"I don't think I can forget, I don't think we should be friends any longer. And I don't want your fucking pie." Remus said coldly, reaching for his book again.

"Damn it Moony! I'm trying here! I've done what you said! I'm only as abnormal as you are."

Remus sniggered and glanced up, glowering at him. "Just keep telling yourself that."

"What's wrong with you? You're _never_ rude and spiteful like this."

"I'm not being rude or spiteful!" Remus snapped setting the book back down. "Now leave me the fuck alone."

"Not until you take the pie."

"Make me, Black." Remus smirked invitingly, a cruel glint in his once warm honey-colour eyes.

"Alright, I will." Sirius threw the pie at Remus and it collided with a splat on the werewolves face. The pie pan and crust fell back, revealing Moony, his face coated in chocolate and whip cream.

At first he seemed shocked and did nothing. Then, all at once, the lycan burst out laughing and wiped a bit of it from his face. He kept laughing and Sirius stared at him in shock.

All at once the laughter turned to shuddering sobs, and Sirius' eyes widened.

"Moony, what in bloody—" He was cut off, however, as Remus launched into his arms and kissed him fiercely, so fiercely, in fact, that Sirius stumbled back and fell to the ground, the werewolf on top of him.

The Animagi moaned and then pulled his head away. Now he too had sweet condiments on his face.

"You got me all sticky, Remy." Sirius smirked and swiped some of the cream off of Remus' face with a finger. H e licked it off and then licked some more off of Remus' cheek.

"I'm sorry." Remus rolled to the side of Sirius, pushing himself up onto an elbow to look the black haired youth in the face.

"Ah, it's only pie."

"I mean about everything." Remus looked down guiltily.

"Me too." Sirius took Remus' hand in his own.

"But this doesn't mean I'm queer." Moony said quickly.

"No, no, of course not Remy." Sirius resisted the urge to laugh and pulled Remus back down, snogging him heatedly.


End file.
